


To Be A Hero

by TheDarkKitten13



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Wirt, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Dimension Travel, Help this boi, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Trama related to the Unknown, Wirt gains a quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkKitten13/pseuds/TheDarkKitten13
Summary: Wirt is dragged into a strange world after saving his brother from being sucked into a portal that had appeared in Greg's room. He now must survive without Greg in a world where almost everyone has powers that are called "quirks". Hopefully, the heroes at the school he is staying at can help him get him. Oh, and not to mention, Wirt has a quirk too.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Thrown Into A New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First off, disclaimer!
> 
> Over the Garden Wall belongs to Patrick McHale
> 
> Boko no Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi
> 
> Now, languages that are represented in this story
> 
> "Words" = English
> 
> "Words" = Japanese

Wirt hates most of his life. Well, hate is a strong word. But it isn't hard to think that when some strange rip in the world tries to suck your baby brother in – only to suck yourself in. Next thing Wirt knew was that he was in some sort of lab with shady looking men around him. Most of the men looked at the teen with shock until one came over and grabbed the sixteen year old by his sweater collar.

"You brat!" The man holding Wirt up by his beige sweater, "Because of you, the Boss' portal is destroyed!"

"Let's show this kid what happens when someone messes with us!"

Soon Wirt was surrounded by the cheers and shouts of these people wanting to do something to him. Well if a certain place has taught him – don't be a push over. Wirt started to flail and kick until he hit the person holding him. Wirt was thrown into the wreckage of what seemed to some sort of contraption.

"You little shit, you are going to be in a world of pain for that." The main aggressor snarled with his fists suddenly growing in size! Wirt scrambled to his feet and took a note of the others around him. Some had scales; some had animal heads or parts. The most terrifying ones were the people with multiple limbs.

Yeah, wherever Wirt was, it wasn't home. Fear was crawling up Wirt's spine although these thugs had nothing on the Beast. Hopefully their boss wasn't anything like that demon.

The large fisted thug came flying at Wirt as he swung his enlarged hands to hit the boy. Wirt ran away from the man and all hell broke lose.

If he was honest, Wirt didn't even know how long the chase was going. It felt like a scene in Scooby Doo. Soon, Wirt was cornered on all sides and fairly close to passing out. His breath was ragged and his chest hurt. A thug launched himself at the teen, which had Wirt instinctively duck under. The world was a buzz to Wirt as the panic started to set in. The ringing in Wirt's ears got louder than the bangs around the brown-eyed boy. It hurt to breath; it hurt to not breath. He was panicking but he couldn't stop – it hurt to focus – it,

"Hey."

A voice spoke through the fog. It was calm and clear like a steady drum in a lullaby. It was speaking to Wirt and Wirt felt better listening to said voice. Slowly the ringing stopped and the fog in Wirt's mind cleared.

"Breathing has gotten slower- ah, he seems to have calmed down. Thank you Hound Dog." A man in his late 30's spoke with a hand to his left – no – right ear. An earpiece of some sort? The man was wearing all black and some sort of long grey scarf by the looks of it. The man's long black hair was draped over his shoulders. The most eye-catching part of him was the crescent moon shaped scar under his right eye.

"Hey, kid. You doing better?" The man asked as his soft black eyes looked into Wirt's brown ones.

"Um yes – Ah! Sorry but who are you?"

"You can call me Eraserhead. Do you know anything about these thugs?" The man, Eraserhead, asked Wirt while getting up from his squatting position. Wirt looked around to find most of said thugs either knocked out or being restrained by -

"Eldelwood." Wirt stared at the accursed wood holding up a quarter of the thugs. By the look of how the thugs struggled – the wood wasn't growing out of them but –

"Hey, deep breaths kid."

"When I get out of here, I'll make sure you can't breath again you brat!" One of the struggling thugs yelled at Wirt before he was knocked out by Eraserhead. Luckily, the other struggling thugs seemed wise enough to not say anything. Wirt did his best to put the branches of Eldelwood out of his mind. As Wirt was doing this, Eraserhead lead the sixteen year old out of the building.

There were police cars parked outside it. Eraserhead told an officer with a cat head to look after Wirt while the man did a sweep of the building. The officer did their best to make sure that Wirt was comfortable so he took this moment to ask some questions.

"Where am I?"

"Kamino, Yokohama."

"Um…"

"You are in Japan. Eraserhead told me you were having a panic attack when he got to the scene. You were only responding to thing he said in English – luckily his husband teaches English."

"Okay…um…is his name really Eraserhead?"

"Oh no! That is just his hero codename."

"Um…" Wirt was confused with just the information given to him. He was on the other side of the world and the person who saved him was a hero? "What about those powers those thugs had?"

"Powers? You mean quirks? Surely you know what quirks are – I mean isn't yours that branch control?" Once again, panic was settling in but Wirt pushed it down as Eraserhead came over.

"Come on, I have a colleague who wishes to talk to you." Wirt was taken to another male who asked the boy some questions about who he was and what he was doing in the building. Of course Wirt was as truthful as he could possible be. Eraserhead was waiting for the man and teen to finish up while watching as the thugs were taken away by the police. The 30 year old man was also talking quietly to the earpiece in his right ear.

"That is all the questions I have for you. Eraserhead, what are you going to do with Walter-san?"

"I will be bringing him to U.A. sense he doesn't have much control over his quirk. I can help with that."

Wirt didn't know what U.A. is but really he didn't have anywhere to go here. Eraserhead motioned for Wirt to follow and the boy did so. One police car was left opened for Eraserhead, Wirt, and another officer. It took a few minutes for the three of them to head off which was fine for Wirt.

Wirt was hyperaware of surroundings but was unable to pin what time it was. So as the buildings rolled by, Wirt was left to his own thoughts. How was Greg doing without Wirt? Was he okay after his brother pushed him away from danger? Did Mom and Greg's dad know? How was he going to get home? Would –

"Walter." Eraserhead's voice pulled the boy out of his questions. Oh, they had stopped okay. Both Wirt and Eraserhead got out of the police car which let Wirt get a better view of the school? Were they really going to stay at a school?

"Shota!" A very loud voice yelled as a blonde man came running up to great the black haired man. This new male was wearing jeans with a shirt and jacket combo. The older males took a minute of greating before the attention was turned to Wirt. "Is this the kid you were talking about?"

"English Hizashi. Walter can't understand Japanese just yet. Walter, this is is Yamada Hizashi or Pro Hero Present Mic." Eraserhead introduced the other adult as Hi – no – Yamada came closer to Wirt. Remember Wirt, the Japanese refer to each other by their last name.

"Nice to meet you sir." Wirt gave a timid smile to the other. The smile was returned with one that looked like it could out shine Greg's.

"Nice you meet you too! No need to call me sir little listener, just Mic will do. Walter Wirt right? Shota told me before you got here. Well, he told all of U.A. staff but I came out to meet you."

"Mic, do you have -?"

"Oh yeah! Here, this is a guest I.D. - it makes sure you don't set off the school's alarms! Nezu made sure I grabbed one before I came here." Yamada explained as he handed the I.D. off to the sixteen year old. This only made no sense to Wirt. Why – why was this needed?

"Come on. The rest of the staff would like to meet you!"


	2. Meeting The UA Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up!
> 
> "Words" = English
> 
> "Words" = Japanese

Wirt was lead down the hallways to a room that was obviously a teacher's lounge. Even now, Wirt's anxiety was getting the best of himself. He pulled at his sweater's sleeves and did the best he could to not think about the Eldelwood branches. It was like a plague on his mind. Much like the nightmares where he wasn't able to save –

"We're here!" Yamada yelled out as he slammed open the lounge door. Inside were twelve more…uh…adults? Honestly, only five (being generous) of them looked human. If what Wirt did get from the thugs' lab, all of these people were human. It was stretching for that small bear – rat – mammal in a suit.

"Greetings young man!" The mammal in a suit greeted the sixteen year old with a welcoming smile. Okay, talking animal that could be human, yeah Wirt can deal with this. In fact, it was kinda comforting. Like having to talk with Beatrice or Fred. "Aizawa – kun told us that you would be coming here with him."

"Um…who?"

"That would be me, Walter." Eraserhead or really Aizawa clarified has he sat Wirt down in a chair. Right Eraserhead is just a codename.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Walter –kun. I am the principal here at this fine school of ours. You may call me Nezu." Wirt nodded as Nezu started to introduce everyone else.

"You have already met Aizawa Shota, class 1-A's homeroom teacher and the underground hero Eraserhead." Aizawa nodded as Nezu continued,

"And our English teacher, Yamada Hizashi, who is also known as the Pro Hero Present Mic." Yamada gave a quick 'YEAH!' with his reintroduction. Wirt had a strange feeling of in the back of his mind but ignored it out of panicked respect for the school's principal. Nezu introduced a large man named Kan Sekijiro or Pro Hero Vlad King. Kan was very tall and had a lot of large muscles. The man had grey spiky hair and dark red eyes that made him look very intimidating which was enhanced by the frown on his lips. Kan also had two lower fangs sticking out from his mouth. He was the homeroom teacher for class 1-B.

Next was the Modern Hero Art History teacher Kayama Nemuri. Kayama was also known as the R – Rated Hero: Midnight and – oh boy! Wirt believed Nezu the second he laid eyes on her. Her…um…hero outfit felt a little more than reveling even if she was fully clothed. Her sky blue eyes were staring into Wirt's soul and Wirt was just hoping that the blush he was feeling wasn't really on his checks.

Next to the R – Rated Hero was Thirteen. Thirteen helped teach up and coming heroes about search and rescue missions. The only thing that Wirt could think was that Thirteen's white space suit like costume looked very comfortable. The black helmet with white eyes was way to close to looking like the Beast for to ever ask. Luckily, they weren't glowing which was a plus.

Next was Snipe who looked like a cowboy. Wirt wasn't very sure if he liked the mask. But Snipe did have a cape that went up around his neck! Like Wirt's outfit from last Halloween! And the teacher pulled off looking so cool in it!

Beside Snipe was Lunch Rush – the hero in charge of making food for…well lunch. He…um…looked like a chief with some sort of blue tube attached to his face and a chief's hat that hid all of his face. Wirt's biggest question was how Lunch Rush could see. Was the fabric see-through on the inside?

Beside Lunch Rush was a living cement block named Ishuyama Ken or Cementoss. Ishiyama teaches Modern Literature which peaked Wirt's curiosity. Hopefully Wirt could learn something about this world's literature and use it in his own poetry! Maybe the walking cement block knew some poems that Wirt could draw inspiration from.

Once again, Wirt had to hope no blush appeared on his face when he saw the next teacher's bare chest. This teacher was named Maijima Higari or Power Loader. He was in charge of U.A.'s Development studio. That is where the costumes for the hero students were made or adjusted. Almost every costume in the lounge was made by the support department at one point. Wirt would be more willing to be impressed if it wasn't for Maijima's lack of a shirt. His costume was just a large yellow helmet in the shape of an excavator claw, jeans grey fingerless gloves.

Next to Maijima was Inui Ryo or Hound Dog the guidance counselor at U.A. Wirt's best description of Inui was that he was a dog on hind legs and large muscles. The counselor's blonde hair was like scruffy fur and the man wore a muzzle over his snout. Wirt wondered if the man barked like a dog too.

Okay so the next member of the U.A. staff looked more like a grandma but according to Nezu, Shuzenji Chiyo was the nurse of the school. Shuzenji was also called Recovery Girl. The woman asked something in Japanese which was answered by Aizawa. The elderly nurse seemed to be happy with whatever the homeroom teacher said which lead to the final person in the room.

The last person was a blonde man with blue eyes. His eyes were sunken into shadows and yet his eye color seemed to shine in the black void. The…the man looked like what the inhabitants of Pottsfield really look like – a skeleton. The man wore a fairly nice looking white dress shirt and blue tie. Wirt was more concerned with the man's arm, which was covered in bandages and in a sling.

"This is our newest member of staff. The former number one hero, All Might who teaches Foundational Hero Studies." Nezu concluded his introduction with the former – wait – former number one hero! Wirt knew that looks could be deceiving but…he looked like a strong breeze could knock him over.

"Um…what's his real name – it feels weird to not call him by his name…" Wirt really didn't like the amount of eyes on him. A soft but gruff voice answered the sixteen year old's question.

"Yagi Toshinori. My name is Yagi Toshinori, Young Walter." Wirt nodded to the skeletal man with a small thank you.

"Now with that out of the way, would you mind answering some of my questions Walter – kun?" Wirt nodded; hopefully he could get his own answers too. "Excellent! Now, can you tell us what happened before you ended up at that lab?"

Y-yeah, um…I was with my little brother Greg in his room. I was helping him with some homework that he was having trouble with."

"What a sweet big brother you are~" Kayama purred which had Wirt stammering his next sentences.

"W-we were about h-half way done when the portal appeared." And just like that, the atmosphere of the room changed. No more was the comfortable calmness, only the dripping seriousness and dread. "Greg was starting to get sucked into the portal and – and I panicked. I pushed him out of the way but I got sucked in myself."

"Can you describe what the portal looked like?"

"Um…it looked like it was a literal rip in the universe. I don't know how to describe it any other way; I was too focused on getting Greg out of the way to really look at the portal."

"Of course. Now your quirk – "

"I don't have one."

"You don't? But Aizawa – kun, you said that the branches around Walter – kun were reacting to his panic attack."

"Yes they were." Aizawa conformed while glaring at Wirt. Yamada and Yagi were translating the conversation to the staff that couldn't understand English. Wirt however didn't like this – he never had any powers before. And why Eldelwood branches? What was happening here? Quirks were obviously real – Wirt saw quirks in action back at the thug lab!

But why did Wirt have a quirk? Back home he didn't have one; Greg didn't have one. Did the Unknown do something to the brothers to give them quirks? No that didn't sound right, but –

"Walter – kun, can I ask what year was it for you when you got sucked into the portal?"

"Um…2015?"

"Ah, it would seem that either you have traveled through time or, Walter – kun, you come from a different dimension."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first, hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Two, OTGW in this story took place during 2014 (The year it was created) but the brothers' mother's side of the family is old fashion.
> 
> Three, the reason Wirt didn't ask for Snipe, Thirteen, and Lunch Rush's names is because he doesn't see their faces. To him, it feels like talking to a resident of the Unknown and he just is going to roll with it for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
